


Dog Sitting Woes

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ watches Christen's dogs only to have a slight freak out and calls Becky for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Sitting Woes

JJ enjoyed having the apartment to herself when Christen was off gallivanting with Tobin. It gave her the space she needed to just relax, and honestly, be lazy. She always felt guilty when she would drag into the kitchen in the morning in search of her morning pick-me-up —which, if she was being completely honest, wasn’t a bowl of Special K but more like a giant cup of coffee with the wishful thinking of possibly putting a Monster energy drink into it— and sitting outside the small kitchen would be Christen, already deep into her morning yoga session. So, when Christen was out of town, she never felt guilty about dragging herself out of bed later than she should and downing nearly half a pot of coffee alone. 

This time, however, Christen had Morena and Khelsia while her parents were out of the country. Christen nearly stayed home from going out with Tobin’s but JJ insisted she go. How hard could two dogs be really? 

JJ had never had a dog growing up, or any sort pet for that matter. Her family was on the go too much and they’d felt bad for keeping an animal locked in the house all the time. So, that put JJ at a huge disadvantage. Having a pet in the house meant noises almost always happened, be it just them breathing, or dreaming, or actually causing trouble, it was never quite long.

JJ, however, was a little freaked out about the sound coming for Morena as the dog slept. 

“Becky, you don’t understand. It's not a snore, it’s a whine… like she’s hurt.”

“Julie! I don’t know anything about dogs,” Becky said, trying to calm her girlfriend down. She could see it now, JJ holding a mirror up to the dog's nose to see if it was breathing, then waking the poor thing up. It would be cute if it wasn’t the third time in less than a day that JJ had called her about a noise coming from the dog. “I’m pretty sure they make noise when they sleep though, just call Alex she will know. She just got a puppy with Servando not too long ago.”

“But what if she tells Tobin, and then Tobin will tell Chris and then she’ll never trust me with her dogs again. I’ll be a terrible friend.”

“JJ…” Becky sighed, running a hand through her hair. God she loved Julie, but sometimes the younger woman plain drove her up a wall, “you aren’t a terrible friend, you’re just uneducated in the ways of dogs.”

“But Bec—”

“Call Alex!” Becky whined and JJ sighed.

“Fine.”

“Just tell her I say she can’t tell anyone else, captain’s orders.”

“Ok, good thinking.”

“Perks of being the captain’s girlfriend,” Becky grinned.

“I love it more every day, and you too.”

“Good, now please call Morgan.”

“Will do, love you.”

“Lov— you too,” Becky chuckled as JJ hung up halfway through her words. JJ quickly dialed Alex’s numer letting it ring. 

“JJ?” Alex asked as she picked up the phone.

“Hey Alex, so first what I’m about to tell you doesn’t leave the two of us, captain’s orders.”

“Ok well, if it’s captain’s orders that means Becky already knows about it, so that makes three of us,” Alex smirked.

“Fine whatever, three of us.”

“Ok, I think I can agree to that, what’s up?”

“I’m watching Christen’s dogs for her and Morena… she’s asleep but she’s making funny noises?”

“Ok, so she’s snoring.”

“No, it’s not a snore, it's more like a whimp— oh my god! She’s freaking having a seizure. Alex, what do I do?!” JJ screamed and Alex laughed. 

“It’s not a seizure, she’s dreaming. Dog’s dream in a different state than we do, it’s more active, so they’ll make noise and they’ll move. Blue loves to run at about 3 in the morning. Tries to run right through Serv’s back,” Alex chuckled as she explained.

“She’s dying Alex!” JJ said, freaking out.

“Julie! Calm down,” Alex snapped at her.

“What do I do?” JJ asked in a small voice.

“Just relax, she’s fine. You go out have some fun, or go to bed. The dogs will be fine.”

“What if they aren’t?”

“Then you can blame me, sound good?”

“I guess…”

“Good, now call your girlfriend back and have a nice evening chat with Captain crazy cat lady.” Alex smiled warmly and JJ sighed.

“Fine.”

“Good night,” Alex said before hanging up. She turned to Servando who was trying hard not to laugh, but lost control the minute Alex hung up.

“You’re so going to call Tobin and tell her, aren’t you?”

“She’s my best friend, what do you think I’m going to do?” Alex smirked and Servando laughed more. 

“Poor JJ.”

x-x-x

Christen knelt down as Morena and Khelsia greeted her at the door from her weekend away, Tobin standing behind her with their bags, smirking at JJ.

“So, I heard from a little bird that a noise from Morena damn near gave you a heart attack.”

“I’m going to kill Alex.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I get half way through trying to put this up and poof power goes out... in the hottest weeks Michigan has ever seen... fun. Let me know what you guys think of this one!


End file.
